


X is for x-ray

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [24]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Clark used his x-ray vision for more than just saving the world.





	X is for x-ray

Clark used his x-ray vision for more than just saving the world.

Lois liked to tease him once she found out that he discovered his ability when he could see into the girls' locker room. It only added fuel to her fire when he emphasized that the act only grossed him out, as he started seeing their muscles and skeletons.

He suspected she knew that he still did a bit of spying, even now. While Superman was out patrolling, Clark always worked in a fly-by to check in on Lois. Truthfully, it was often the best part of his evening.


End file.
